Rive
by forevercreating
Summary: Avengers AU- Two transfer students from a European school threaten the balance and add to the chaos of this private boarding school run by the infamous Principal Fury. Will someone crack under interrogation? Or will they team up? Vice President Hill hopes that this year isn't as bad as the last one.
1. Hesitation

**So I'll have you all know that I obviously don't own any of the characters. (although I wish I did, I don't) And that really all of them belong to Marvel. But I do enjoy you actually testing this story out. I would love some feedback. Good or bad. Doesn't matter to me, I would just love some. But yes, thank you. And enjoy.**

**rive (rv)**

_v._ **rived**, **riv·en** (rvn) also **rived**, **riv·ing**, **rives**

_v.__tr._

**1. **To rend or tear apart.

**2. **To break into pieces, as by a blow; cleave or split asunder.

**3. **To break or distress (the spirit, for example).

* * *

The car ride dragged on, but Loki suspected that it would be about a five hour trip from their home to the boarding school. But after the first thirty minutes watching raindrops trail down the window of the car was more interesting than hearing his brother and father ramble on that had something to do with athletics. Not a particular favorite of Loki's because he preferred doing miniscule magic tricks, creating illusions that would fool the normal eye. He was quite well fit, but not as well-built as his blonde brother sitting beside him.

Inside Loki's mind, he already dreaded interacting with other people in the school. One wrong word and he would be the social outcast similar to his last school in Europe. It was never his intention to offend people by correcting them, but no matter how nicely he approached them it all ended up with a bruise or a slap across the face. Hiding the damage from Thor was the worst part in his book. Loki could take a few hits and feel nothing. But if so much as came home with a paper cut, Thor's blood would be over boiling in a matter of seconds. Loki appreciated how protective his brother was, but now it was getting to the point where it has become rather burdensome. Only a few incidents have caused Loki to resort to using makeup and oh the looks the received from the cashier that day. It was humiliating, but it was better than having a huge bruise on the side of his face.

A slight bump in the road caused Loki to snap out of his trance. His vision again focused on the rain drops on the window. Instead of lapsing back into a trance, Loki turned his head to see Thor out cold in his seat. His head was reeled back and resting on the headrest behind him, but since Thor had grown in the past few months the headrest was a few inches shorter causing Thor's head to tilt back at a slightly awkward angle. Loki could already see himself giving Thor a massage on his neck when he woke up.

After smirking softly at the sleeping form, Loki turned his gaze to his father. Even in a regular t-shirt and a nice pair of khaki pants, Odin still kept the tall and important appearance. Loki had guessed it was the man's shoulders that made him seem important. It certainly took away from the eye patch that covered his right eye. The police had once had a problem with his father's eye patch, claiming that he could not drive properly with one to which his father cleverly replied, "Well it's better than distracting other drivers into getting a better look at the hole in my face." And then the police left him alone after that.

"Is everything alright Loki?" Odin asked calmly after he noticed that his youngest son was staring at him from the backseat. Loki blinked a few times and then shook his head in embarrassment. Shrugging, Odin turned his eye back on the road ahead of him. It was silent in the car- with the exception of Thor's heavy breathing.

"Why couldn't mother come with us?" Loki asked, deciding to break the silence for it would have driven him mad.

"She wanted to organize the house and get ready for the party," his father replied shortly. Frigga was preparing for this banquet for a few weeks now, but of course Thor and Loki would be at boarding school. They begged their mother to stay, but in the end it was Odin that made the final choice. He wanted them to start their education early so it would be easier for them to fit into the school. They wanted their sons to be 'normal'. Loki almost laughed when they said that. How could they ever be normal?

Thor excelled in almost every single sport that he was put into and he even balanced well with his academics surprisingly enough. Although Loki wasn't in any sports, his keen interest in magic seemed come with an audience. But for this school, Odin made them promise to lay low. Thor wouldn't be able to be in any sports and Loki could not do any magic shows. In other words, they would have to be normal.

But that would be no fun, Loki thought as he pulled a marble out of his right pocket and rolled it between his fingers. When Thor woke up with a snort, Loki's fingers curled around the marble and gracefully stuck it back in his pocket where it belonged. After doing so, Loki looked over at his brother and let out a soft laugh. Confusion plastered Thor's face as he mentally questioned why his brother was laughing at him.

"Your hair, Thor," Loki explained, calming himself down. "It's a rat's nest."

"Doesn't matter," Thor proclaimed as he stretched his back. "How much longer? It seems like we've been in this bloody car for days."

"10 minutes actually," Odin piped in as he looked at his blonde son in the rearview mirror. As Thor looked out the window he could see it was no longer raining, but somehow everything looked dull. The area that they drove through seemed like rolling green hills and nothing else. Ah- no, in the distance he spotted a forest, but that was more than a mile off.

"Where's the city?" Thor asked as his blue eyes continued to search for any stone building. Or any building for that matter. It was driving him insane. Of course his father would pick a nice remote location to drop them off at, Thor thought bitterly. He hated being taunted with vast amounts of space, but then forced to be confined to a limited amount of it. As Thor looked at his younger brother, he envied him. Loki never seemed to be phased by anything that was thrown in his face. Not even when he got bullied at their other school. No cry for help would escape his mouth. Nothing. It made Thor wonder if his brother was bothered by anything at all.

It was only a matter of seconds after Thor started to stare at Loki did the dark haired boy turn his head and raise his eyebrows in question.

"Yes, brother?" Loki drawled, obviously bored by the car ride.

"Nothing," Thor replied quickly and then proceeded to look out the window at the building that they were approaching. From the looks of it, Thor guessed that the main building was about four floors. Branched off in all directions were various other buildings. It only made sense when Loki wondered aloud that he thought they were the dormitories. Thor just hoped he didn't have to share a room with anyone. He wasn't the type of share a small room space with a complete stranger. Heaving a big sigh, Thor slumped back in his seat and crossed his arms. He wasn't happy about this. Not in the least.

* * *

**I just realized that this wasn't as long as I intended it to be. I might add onto it, or just make the chapters longer as I go. *shrug***


	2. Detention Ward

As the car pulled to the front building, Thor was surprised that more people weren't there to greet them. Instead, a rather short man with cropped mousy colored hair waited at the front. His posture was obviously reading some military background, however he gave off more of a government official with the fitted black suit that he wore. Even his leather shoes were polished to refinement, Loki noticed for he could not find a speck of dirt on them. He must have had some rubble on them from walking down the stairs, Loki thought as he narrowed his eyes, but he decided to let it go after all.

The boys stepped out of the car and stood in front of the short man. The smile that the man bore made Loki feel welcome and slightly less nervous. But his eyes held more secrets than he was willing to tell. For the moment, Loki smiled shyly back as his father made his way to his sons and then putting a hand on their shoulders.

"Are you Headmaster Coulson?" Odin asked as he looked at the man with his one eye. Thor was just as skeptical as his father. He thought that the man his father had described had darker skin and an eye patch similar to his fathers. But this man was nothing like the descriptions.

"Ah no, sir," the man replied as he held out his hand to the taller man. "My name is Phil Coulson. I am the Headmaster's assistant. I'll be guiding you and your sons around the school today."

"If I may ask, where is the Headmaster?" Thor pitched in as he looked around, his clear blue eyes focusing on every detail. However Loki was more interested in the buildings and their layouts.

"Busy detaining some of our special students. They're a bright bunch, they just get in a lot of trouble though. I'll take you all to meet him," Coulson explained as he motioned for the group to follow him. With three swift steps, the man was already at the entrance of the main building and Loki had to practically hop up the steps to keep up with him. Of course Odin and Thor had no problem. But Thor gently grabbed Loki's upper arm and helped him along.

Walking through the doors, Loki's eyes took in all of the fine detailing in the marble slabs that ran along the bases of the hallways. He stepped away from Thor to get a closer look at the artwork. A smile broke across his face as he recognized characters from an ancient Greek Myth. But before he got to read what scene it was, Odin cleared his throat which meant that Loki was lagging behind. Reluctantly, Loki pulled away from the imagery and took his place next to his father.

A few twists and turns down some hallways, then a walkway into another building and then they were in front of two big metal doors painted white. The two teenage boys shrunk back behind their father when they saw this and then read the sign above the door. The big bold letters struck a bit of fear in them as they read "Detention Ward." Thor had been in a few detentions for acting out. Loki was very careful on not getting caught. He just wished his brother would do the same. Odin just smiled a bit for this was surety that they would behave themselves.

Coulson dug a card out of his pocket and held it in front of a scanner. It beeped and then unlocked the door. The man turned to the father and his boys with a bit of a smile. He opened the door, holding it open to them, "This way."

Loki was not surprised that this area had more halls that were very white to match the doors. He shivered slightly when a cold breeze came from a vent above him. "It's cold in here."

"Cold keeps you awake. Warm encourages sleep. And for Headmaster Fury, sleeping isn't an option," Coulson explained as he scanned his card once more to another set of doors. He opened them and stepped inside. Once the other three were inside the room, a tall dark skinned man in black turned around after he stopped speaking.

Odin stepped forward to shake the man's hand and Loki's eyes caught the movement of two boys in their desks. One of them looked smug as possible with his arms folded across his chest. His face read complete innocence, but gears were working in his head. The other boy was slumped in his seat while his glasses threatened to slip down his nose. Both were in school uniforms, which Loki grimaced at. He hated looking like everyone else as cliché as it was. These outfit were worse than the ones that the boys had to wear in their old school.

"Do we have to wear those?" Loki whispered to Thor. But both boys jumped as Coulson answered the question behind them.

"Yes. All students are required to wear a uniform," he said, his voice almost sounding like he got asked that question a lot.

As soon as Coulson finished explaining what exactly they would be wearing and where they would be fitted Odin was finished talking to the Headmaster. The tall black man turned to the boys and continued his speech.

"So next time I think you boys would rethink wiring the PDA system with that shit that you call music," he said, "Am I clear? Banner?"

"Yes sir," said the boy that was slumped in his seat. He pushed up his glasses with a huff and adjusted his tie.

"Stark?" the headmaster asked but the boy only stared at the man. The Headmaster only repeated himself, the tone of his voice hard. "Stark?"

"Yes," the boy replied with a slight roll of his eyes. "May we go? I have homework to work on?"

"You never do your homework."

"Ugh can we just go?"

"Yes. Get the hell out of here. I don't want to see you two here at least till the end of the month."

As soon as they got permission to leave the Detention Ward, the boys scrambled from their seats and ran out the door only to be scolded by Coulson. Headmaster Fury rolled his eye and shook his head before he turned to Coulson.

"Will you escort these boys to their dorms? See that they get paired up with some good students," Fury instructed and once he received a nod from Coulson, he left the building leaving Thor a bit confused.

"Does he never stay in one place?" Thor asked as he eyed the path which Fury disappeared to. But Coulson only shrugged at them as they left the Detention Ward.

"We'll go to the seamtress to measure for your uniforms first and then I'll introduce you two to your roommates," Coulson.


End file.
